


Step four - thigh(s)

by icylook



Series: M-21 sleeping on Frankenstein [6]
Category: Noblesse (Manhwa)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-18 11:49:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19333948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icylook/pseuds/icylook
Summary: But M stopped, millimeters apart. “Your lap looks inviting.” Frankenstein heard the low rasp of M's voice and he felt a pleasant shiver going along his spine. “I think I'll take a nap on it.”





	Step four - thigh(s)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [I know you were hoping for something more … ‘funny’](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/492529) by galaxysilver. 



> Sixth part of the series of tumblr drabbles with Frankenstein and M-21; works were inspired by galaxysilver's amazing artwork.

He was staring at the page, not really seeing the words, when a silent _click_ made him glance at the doors.

M hesitated briefly, his gaze sliding to the book in Frankenstein's hand, and his eyes locked with Frankenstein's in an unvoiced question - “ _Are you busy?”_

Frankenstein tilted his head slightly to the side, with a neutral smile on his lips. He closed the book, leaving a finger between the pages as the temporary marker. “I have time.”

M's shoulders visibly sagged, a fleeting relief appearing on his face. He was quick to cross the space to the sofa, as he took off the black jacket, leaving it folded neatly on the arm of the couch.

Frankenstein let his eyes roam M's frame openly. He easily noticed the ashen tint to M's skin and the minor grey circles under his eyes, the slightly jerky shifts of M's body when he moved. Frankenstein's eyes narrowed for an instant, though he immediately made sure to keep his face neutral, as M glanced at him.

His gaze was searching, the lines of his mouth thin. When he didn't find what he was looking for, he sat beside Frankenstein, the sides of their bodies touching boldly from shoulder to calves. Frankenstein felt himself tense at the sudden breach of his personal space, but relaxed shortly, when M let his head fall on Frankenstein's shoulder.

Without hesitation.

It seemed the silent weeks were finally over. Frankenstein _hoped_ so. He longed for them to end, as soon as they began.

A quiet sigh from M's lips morphed into a tired groan, his grey silky hair tickling Frankenstein's cheek. Withouth much thought, Frankenstein's arm came up to embrace M, bringing their bodies even closer and M turned into him willingly. The warm breath wafted over skin of Frankenstein's throat, as M slowly nuzzled his neck. M's fingers curled on the high collar of Frankenstein's shirt, pulling it out of the way in search of that particular scent he was so fond of. The tip of his nose was cold, but the noise he made when he found it was one Frankenstein identified as _satisfaction_.

Frankenstein let out the breath he wasn't even aware he was holding in. It hitched again in surprise, as M pressed himself more intimately to his side, his lips making quick contact with the skin of Frankenstein's throat, the soft press of his mouth turning into little nips, as he went up to pepper the under of his jaw with little kisses. Frankenstein leaned into M's touches, doubtlessly, _gladly_ , the hand on M's shoulder holding on tightly. He let M do as he wanted, and he closed his eyes briefly, losing himself in the warm feeling of M's lips on his skin.

He missed _this._

He missed the contact, he missed the heat of Ms body, he missed his presence, this _willingness_ to be near him, _so_ close to him.

He made a mistake and was left in the cold before he knew it.

He felt gentle fingers on his jaw and opened his eyes only to be absorbed in the stormy grey ones. M's gaze was always so intense, so full of emotions on the usually stoic face - a true mirror to the beautiful soul. Those eyes held more power that he thought possible and Frankenstein swallowed, his throat suddenly tight with feelings.

_Acceptance. Devotion. Respect._

M must have seen it, or he felt the change and he smiled tenderly, a pure mirth dancing in his gaze, and he brought his lips down to Frankenstein's. The first peck was quick and over before Frankenstein realized what's happening, but the second came soon after, M's hands holding onto his jaw and neck, his lips more demanding, hotter and Frankenstein felt like he was granted precious air, because before he was drowning.

He answered with as much passion as he could pour into his kiss, tried to transfer the emotions he kept bottled in, letting M take control on how the moment went. He curled his fingers in grey strands, _feeling,_ hearing the pleased rumble in M's chest and he smiled beneath M's mouth, M's lips streching into a grin of his own. Frankenstein chased M's mouth as he moved away, the giddy feeling unfurling in his chest at the look of slightly flushed cheeks. M already looked better with a bit of colour, his eyes a sparkling silver. Frankenstein longingly glanced at the moist and so invinting mouth, the corners of it up in an impish smile. The hand on his face moved and M's thumb gently pressed into Frankenstein's lower lip. Frankenstein kept still, as the look in M's eyes darkened, and he was momentarily distracted by the quick sweep of M's tongue on his reddened lips, and the man pressed forward once again, their faces impossibly close.

But M stopped, millimeters apart. “Your lap looks inviting.” Frankenstein heard the low rasp of M's voice and he felt a pleasant shiver going along his spine. “I think I'll take a nap on it.”

The surprise must have shown on his face, because M huffed with amusement and let their foreheads touch bfiefly, before he kissed Frankenstein.

Slowly and deliberately.

Unhurried and in control, which Frankenstein had no problem to give up. He closed his eyes and let himself be lost in the moment, so glad it was _his_ once again.

“ _You don't own me.”_

_M's body is coiled and ready to strike, his silver eyes are heated. His voice is quiet, a hissed whisper of barely contained cold fury._

_Frankenstein's chest feels tight, his mouth parts to let the words out, to explain, to tell M that of course he does not own him, he just..._

_But no sound comes out in the end, as one look at the annoyed and hurt expression on M's face makes Frankenstein swallow his excuses._

_So he nods, schooling his emotions into something he thinks is neutral and lets M leave the room._

_Without further glance at him._

_Deep down he knows he deserves it, the ire and the cold shoulder, but he brushes it away. He had his reasons, he did._

_But._

_He may have overstepped._

_He wanted to, **just** wanted to keep M **safe** and out of danger. _

_M always gave everything of himself in fights, loyal to the fault. He hurt himself in the process, because he believed that to protect those he cared about he had to stand in the way of danger. That it was the only way, to be the shield and bleed for them. No matter the consequences._

_And in turn, Frankenstein tried to keep M from hurling himself into the danger, keeping him from fights, inventing excuses and reasons, and M noticed, of course he did, he was clever and intelligent and he was angry, rightfully so, and confronted him about it._

_First, he pretendend to not know what M was talking about. That was his mistake, as it only made M blink in disbelief and press on, and when the bluff was called off, Frankenstein tried to explain, to justify and he made it worse. M's face closed off and he refused to listen, stalking away._

_Leaving Frankenstein with a weird hollow feeling in his chest._

_It was his Master, who helped him understand and listen to the little voice in his mind, which told him **he** was in fault here._

“ _ **I trust you with your power, Frankenstein.”**_

_The realization felt like a cold shower. Master put trust in Frankenstein's strength and judgement and Frankenstein failed to do the same with M._

_He felt ashamed._

“ _The road to hell is paved with good intentions.”_

_As soon as he could, he apologized to M. He stepped back then, and gave M space._

_To tell that Frankenstein was angry at himself was not enough._

_He was sizzling with rage at his own stupidity._

_Days went by, his bed felt cold without M there. But he didn't approach M beyond strictly professional matters. He felt he didn't deserve M's time, until the man decided otherwise. So he patiently waited. Observed, hoped and waited._

And blissfully, the wait came to an end, Frankenstein thought, as he lovingly caressed M's hair.

He let the sliver strands slither between his fingers, as he slowly massaged the other man's scalp, M's head a warm weight on his thigh. His eyes were closed and his breathing slowed down in his sleep, though the small smile stayed on his lips.

Frankenstein was _forgiven._

He felt light and grateful, and silently vowed to tread more carefully in the future.

After all, M was capable, of many things.

Frankenstein didn't have any doubt in M's strength, not anymore.  
  


 


End file.
